Stelena life
by Stelena234
Summary: What if they found a cure. What if the visions were true. How I wish Stefan and Elena's life was.
1. Chapter 1

Stefan P.O.V

I got home from work and found my 12 year old daughter Makenzi at the dining room table colouring in. "Hey Kenzi" I said closing the door behind me. I walked through the foyer into the kitchen where Elena was.

"Hey babe" I said getting a mug out of the cupboard.

"Oh hey" Elena said turning around with our 2 year old daughter Eliza in her arms.

"DAAADDAAA" Eliza screamed. Elena put her down and she wrapped her little arms around my legs.

"Hey little one" I said getting down to her hight.

"Lizey come on" Makenzi said running through the kitchen. Lizey then followed Makenzi to the lounge room.

"Did you know Lizey bit her today" Elena said hugging me

"Nice"

"Stefan don't encourage that" she said as she punched me in the shoulder.

"What everybody loves a biter"

"Oh yeah, I'll bite you"

"Good I'll bite you right back" giving her a kiss on her forehead

Elena P.O.V

"Momma what's for dinner" Kenzi asked walking into the kitchen.

"You'll have to ask dad baby girl" I said looking at Stefan as he laughed. Yes I still couldn't cook.

"How about we order in" Stefan said making Kenzi's eyes widen.

"YESS"

I saw something move through the corner of my eye.

" Hey daddy where's Lizey" I asked suspiciously

"I don't know mommy maybe we should find a new one" He said spotting Lizey trying to spy on us.

Stefan and I started looking around the house. When I Crept up behind her.

"NOOOO, DADDY HELP" Lizey yelled as I started tickling her.

Stefan then picked up Makenzi and dropped her on the couch where Lizey was.

"So Lizey what do you want for dinner" Stefan asked.

"TACO" she yelled with her hands in the air.

We ordered Mexican for dinner. After dinner we watched Finding Nemo and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**4 years later**

 **Stefan P.O.V**

I woke up with the feeling that I was being watched. Then I realized why.

"Your staring" I said

"I'm gazing" Elena spoke back

" It's creepy"

"It's romantic"

I opened my eye and saw my wife looking up at me so I grabbed the pillow and covered my face.

" Heyyy" Elena said trying to pull the pillow away and laughing.

When she lifted the pillow up I hissed her passionately and flipped her over so that I was on top.

 **Elena P.O.V**

"Stefan Lizey could run through the door any minute now" I said while he kissed down my neck.

In that second the door opened and Makenzi walked in with Lizey in her arms. She walked over to the bed where she and Lizey layer down Between Stefan and I.

"How are my beautiful daughters today" Stefan asked kissing makenzi's head while Lizey hid her face in the crook of my neck.

"Well I'm great besides being woken up by her" Kenzi said snuggling under the blankets.

"What's wrong baby" I said grabbing her chin so she would look at me. I noticed tears streaming down her face.

"I don't want to go to school" she said burying her head on my chest.

"Lizey it's nothing to be scared of Kenzi did it so you can too" Stefan said rubbing her back she looked up into my eyes and I could see how scared she was.

"Will she be there today" she asked.

"No honey but you will make friends in your class" I said kissing her sandy blonde hair the same as Stefan's.

Makenzi looked like Stefan with the same green eyes but had hair like mine, she also got my impatient personality and Eliza looked like me with dark brown eyes and sandy blond hair, she got Stefan's loving and caring personality.

"Are . . . Are. . . You sure" Eliza asked quietly.

"Yes baby, just like Kenzi met Zoe" I told her. I hope she finds a friend I'm a bit worried because she can be very shy.

"How about daddy makes some breakfast" I asked Eliza got out of bed and started running to the door.

" daddy waffle time" she yelled running out of our room.

 **Stefan P.O.V 12:00pm**

I was sitting in the lounge room with my brother Damon and my Sister in-law Bonnie when I heard a car door slam and the front door open. I turned around and saw Elena with Eliza on her hip. She had to go pick Lizey up and take her to the hospital due to a broken arm.

"Uncle Damon" she yelled with one arm out as the other one was in a cast.

Elena placed her down and she ran to Damon and Bonnie.

 **Elena P.O.V 3:00pm**

Eliza had fallen asleep half an hour ago so Stefan carried her to bed. Makenzi got home 10 minutes ago and was out swimming in the pool with Stefan. I was making some afternoon tea when I heard Lizey.

"Mommy" I heard her sleepy voice say

"Yeah baby girl" I said turning to face her

"My arm is weally sore" she said pointing to her right arm where she had a red cast on.

"Okay come here babe" I said lifting her up and placed her on the kitchen counter.

"So what made you fall to brake your arm" I asked as I was getting the pain reliever.

"Well I was playing with my new friend Khy and we were playing tip with the boys, and one of them punched me over" she paused and took her medicine.

"Oh that's not very nice of him Is it"

"Well I don't really mind cause my cast is cool" she said smiling.

"So Lizey do you want to watch a movie with mommy" I asked picking her up of the counter and walking to the lounge room where I placed her on the couch.

"Okay!" She said excited.

"So what movie should we watch" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Surfs up"she yelled

She loves that movie we only got it a week ago and and has watched it almost everyday. She absolutely loves it and is now begging Stefan to teach her to surf.

"Okay" I pulled out the dad and put it on when Makenzi and Stefan walked inside.

" Oooh Lizey can I watch too" Stefan asked wrapping his wet arms around my waste. She was to focused on the movie to answer.

"Lizey how about we have our baths and dad can make us dinner then after dinner we can watch it in mom and dads bed"

"OKAY" she said jumping off the couch as fast as she could.

 **Stefan P.O.V**

It was now 8:30 and we were halfway through the movie, I went to turn all the lights in the house off and I walked back into Mine and Elena's bedroom to find Kenzi, Elena and Eliza asleep in the bed so I decided to let them sleep. As I layer there I watched the three most important people in my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thank you for the reviews I will try and up date as quickly as I can. Please review if you have any ideas or problems. Thank you xx**

 _Elena P.O.V. 2 months later_

I woke up this morning and walked into Lizey room to wake her up but she wasn't there, so I walked into Makenzi's room to find Lizey asleep cuddled up against her sister.

"Kenzi, Lizey wake up girls" I gently woke the up

"Lizey why are you in kenzi's bed sweet heart" I asked as She look at me with her big brown eyes.

"Cause I feel really sick" she said sleepily.

"Why didn't you come to me or daddy"

"Cause I didn't want to wake you cause you need your sleep"

"Well so does your sister"

"But I like sleeping with Kenzi"

Elena was in awe, Makenzi and Eliza have such a close bond.

"Okay Kenzi why don't you get ready for work and I'll take Lizey to bed"

"Okey mom" she said sliding out from behind Lizey.

I then carried Lizey into her room and layer her down on her bed. I went to stand up but she wouldn't let go of my neck.

" mommy" her sleepy voice said

" what's wrong baby"

"I feel rea. . ." She was half way through her Sentence when she leaned over the be and spewed.

"Mom I'm ready eewww" she said as she walked into lizeys room. I felt lizeys temperature and she was really hot.

"Okay kenz I'm gonna get dad to take you to work and I'm gonna have to take her to the doctors"

We arrived at the doctors and were in the waiting room I had Lizey on my lap with her head in the crook of my neck.

"Eliza Salvatore" the doctor called

"Come on Lizey they will make you better" I told her

20 mins later

I walked out of the doctors with lizey in my arms. I put her in the back seat of the car and went to pick Makenzi up from work.

"Hey mom is she okay" Makenzi asked.

"Yeah she's okay she's just asleep in the car, she has a virus and chest infection" I told her on our way to the car.

Stefan P.O.V

I was making lunch when I heard the car pull up, I made my way out side to find Elena carrying Eliza.

"So what's wrong" I asked taking Eliza out of Elena's arms.

"She's got a virus and chest infection" Elena said

"How was work kenz" I asked as we walked into the house.

"Boring" she said as she flopped down onto the couch


End file.
